Confederate Brotherhood
by ktigaris
Summary: Sometimes brothers can be bound by blood through birth...but other times they are bound by blood in a whole other way. Rated T to be safe in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Confederate Brotherhood

Prologue…

.

* * *

Settling in by the trees he adjusted the small leather sack. Carefully taking a small bound journal from within it then resting it against the tree closest to him,

thanking God that the ground here was reasonably dry. General Bee had given him a very important correspondence, but the weather was making travel nearly

impossible let alone to retrieve reinforcements. Pulling out his ink pot he sighed and began writing…

.

* * *

_November 1, 1963_

_ The weathers been fair and I spent my time making it through the _

_ foul weather that's been plaguing us this harvest. Try as I may I _

_ don't think I'll make it to the reinforcements in time. I should be _

_ moving as I write but I want something to remain should I be _

_ captured or killed._

_ I am on my way to retrieve reinforcement for the small loyal Confederate_

_ force we have here in Brownsville under command of the wise_

_ Brigadier General Hamilton Bee. We have a force of between 90_

_ and 100…sadly not large enough if the intelligence we received is true._

_ If it is then there are two Union based forces, one local born and _

_ the other of a northern origin, converging to take us. They tell us _

_ that the forces number in the thousands. Should that be true all is _

_ lost here and the fighting throughout Laredo will raise to a new level._

* * *

.

.

Hearing a sudden silence in the wildlife he sank into the tree's lengthening shadow; sliding the journal, ink pot and pen back into the pack slowly. As the sun

went down it seemed to set the nearby cotton fields on fire but as he scanned the horizon there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Nothing at least,

except the silence that had alarmed him in the first place. Deciding to move he tightened the string on his pack and melted into the trees picking along carefully to

avoid making to much noise.

.

Coming to a halt once the cotton field had disappeared from his sight he took more time to assess the silence. The last sight he would see was the last rays of

the fall Texas sun turning the sky a scarlet red…There was no noticing of the darker shadow that was watching him from above. No shudder of the smile that was too

bright to be normal. Nor had he heard the positive assessment it had bestowed upon him before his world became a swirl of blackness and burning.

When it came to they had been handpicking their soldiers with great success, always gaining ground with the newest and strongest young additions…killing the

ones that had outlived their usefulness. She had been following this one, and his ability to blend in amongst just about any crowd would be very useful to her and hers.

Being away from the large crowds, his choice to take the abandoned woods in his task, had delivered him to her and now there had been another acquisition made. Ripping

herself away from the sweet taste of blood, made sweeter by the young mans fear; she flew back up into the tree. She would be keeping a vigil as the young man screamed

and pitched below and wait until he awoke so she could bring him home, sure that Maria would indeed be welcoming her return.

.

.

* * *

Authors Note:

My first Twilight fanfic, all established characters are property of Stephanie Myer. Other characters are original and if people want to use them PM me, I'm usually easy going.

I have no official beta-reader and constructive criticism is welcome, Flames will be ignored and deleted. None of us need to be subjected to ignorance.

While my character is original the battles around the area of Brownsville, TX are a real part of the Civil War and if you want to know more I can give the history lesson lol

Enjoy ^_^


	2. Justin

She called him Justin. The night he awoke in the woods, she called him Justin. "_You were asleep three days Justin, the army is waiting for us…its time to return to them and the hunt."_ She had said, her voice sounded as silky as her long blond hair appeared in the overly bright moonlight. Without any resistance he joined her… and through her he joined Maria's army. Lucy, Maria's sister and his creator, had taken him upon his awakening to be her own personal entertainment. His skills at blending in as a human had become more then just the skillful talent of a soldier; they had blossomed into a full-blown power. All this was much to the use and pleasure of the three sisters.

Few months passed and he learned the ways of the army with quick proficiency, becoming a force amongst the newborns to be recognized. Lucy always kept him close when Maria didn't have him in the field scouting for other vampires or occasionally training the newest newborns. Tonight was no different. Maria and her sisters had left him to keep watch for any rogue vampires that were lurking about the area as the area here was well known as a between ground for the local vampire armies and clashes were frequent. Maria had heard of another young and talented Confederate, already a Major, though she didn't know exactly where he was located. Sadly the humans who mentioned him amongst themselves often died at the teeth of the newborns before more could be found, but this general area was the area where the most mentions were made.

While the three sisters lurked along the highway, searching for more information on the prospective candidate, Justin haunted the nearby tree line. Part of him couldn't shake that this assignment was a setup since his newborn strength was beginning stages of fading. Hiding it was not easy and no vampire ever stayed in Maria's presence without it, being deemed dead weight. Soon his body would be torn limb from limb…perhaps by Maria, or Lucy, or even Nettie. Until then he'd serve them and hope that the service was enough to be kept around as useful.

Sudden laugher broke him of his internal thoughts and both Lucy and Nettie, blond hair of both flying, came over the near hill and sped towards him with high speed. Their good nature, and Maria's absence, meant there was to be another member of the army joining them soon. Bowing his head to them in submission he waited to be addressed as they spoke amongst themselves. Nettie eyed him with a smirk and continued her run towards where the army was stationed, but Lucy stayed behind and eyed him expectantly.

"What is the report?" She inquired keeping her voice even.

"Yes Ma'am," bowing his head further to demonstrate he knew his position beneath her. "The local areas are calm but there are two trails. One is a day old of movement to the south, the scent of one vampire. The other is a three day old movement west and reeks of stale blood, I picked up fourteen individual scents."

"Newborn feeding is messy," she tsked. "None are of danger to us?"

"No Ma'am."

Lucy nodded and cast her eyes out towards where the road lay beyond. Many times she had changed men into soldiers for their army, and assisted in building an army to be reckoned with. Tonight Maria was turning a young man who reminded her very much of the vampire standing not far from her now. Though it very well could be just the physical similarity that pulled at her; they were both of similar build though Justin was slightly younger, perhaps by a year, and they had a similar hair color. Would this young man have powers as her acquisition did? Would be prove as useful? His powers had granted her more strength; would this young man on the road give Maria the same edge that she could then use against her? She would have to keep a close eye on this one, as his acquisition was making Maria much to giddy.

"Justin," she began, looking at him with a stony face. "Maria, Nettie, and I have agreed to give you clemency, assuming that you continue to be of use to us. I know you are waiting for your time."

He stood in silence, never taking his eyes from the earth though he was sure the confusion he was trying to suppress was bubbling through regardless. "Much obliged, Ma'am."

"Make no mistake, if you prove to be replaceable you will be replaced. For the moment you're of more use to us alive." Motioning for him to follow her she turned in the direction Nettie had gone and began to run knowing full well that Justin was following behind her like a shadow as they streaked back to the army camp.

* * *

* * *

Maria had returned two days later, a slightly shaky newborn along side her. Justin could sympathize with the newcomer; the new speed and strength were an adjustment to be sure. His own change hadn't been that long ago and he was sure that if he could still sleep it would be filled of nightmares of the pain and adjustments that came with that change.

Over the next few weeks he kept his distance from the one Maria called Jasper; anyone that spooked him or provoked him was attacked and ripped to shreds. Sometimes they were attacked without saying a word, a glare or hard look was all that had to pass between them. Something with the new vampire didn't sit right with him, but then there was a time when his presence didn't sit well with the others either. There was something similar between them that he didn't understand, but to start a fight with one that Maria seemed to favor so much was a death warrant in itself.

During that time he had separated himself from the main part of the army until the night Maria sent him on assignment, with Jasper. Lucy had looked on with an unreadable face when they were called together and given the assignment.

"You two are the best in this army," Maria between the two of them, her favor falling obviously with the younger Jasper. "There have been large movements in the east, an army coming to close my borders. I want to know their numbers and your assessment of their strengths. Now go and move swiftly."

A gaze passed between the two vampires as they raised their bowed heads and took off in the direction they had been given.


	3. Discomfort?

Morning came too soon, and the hot Texas sun rose above the horizon. Instinct told the two to immediately find shelter from being spotted. The area they were in was increasingly sparse of woodland and open for humans or errant vampires who might be wandering about. The cavern was nearly fully hidden, a fissure sunk in between two large rocks that Justin had used before. It was as easily defendable as it was well hidden, but it wasn't anyone from the outside he was worried about this time. It was the vampire he'd be sharing it with. Anytime he found that his mind was considering his quiet and moody traveling companion there would be a responding growl, sometimes his hands would even ball up as he appeared to be holding back an attack. Jasper sat against one wall, his eyes never left Justin. Justin knew when he was being sized up, and he continued to quell his concern that he had finally outlived his usefulness. That Maria had sent them out here as a ruse to have him killed in a location where Lucy couldn't intervene.

Jasper interrupted his train of thought when his continuous growling in his throat stopped, the sun shimmering on his skin slightly now that the sun was overhead. "I have to leave."

"Jasper we can't leave until sundown…" Justin started, still not meeting his eyes directly so as to not provoke him.

But Jasper interrupted him, "I stay I'll kill you, and Maria told me not to."

Justin looked up and met his eyes directly for the first time, the words had not been meant as a challenge, and in fact they should have been reassuring. Maria had ordered her current favorite not to kill him, instead of the other way around. Instead they resounded off him in a way that challenged his authority in the ranks and he felt a growl escape himself. "We have orders Jasper, you leave and I'll kill you."

The growling challenge between the two began to rise and the area they were in felt increasingly small, until Jasper rocked himself back against the stone wall and closed his eyes, pinching the top of his nose as he muttered, "Maria told me I can't kill you."

Justin stopped growling in surprise of Jaspers response. The other vampire had never been known to step down from what he had deemed a challenge of strength and Justin had been preparing for the worst. Death if he had lost the conflict and Maria's vengeance should he have won. As he sat regarding the vampire across from him, he was surprised yet again when Jasper spoke.

"Maria told me my name was Jasper Whitlock…but I can't remember anything else. Do you?" Jasper watched him and sighed as Justin's surprised and unsure feelings. "I assume you don't."

Considering the question, and the comment following it, he spoke "No I don't remember much. Lucy created me, she told me my name was Justin but she gave me no last name." Cocking his head to the side he decided to ask a question of his own. "Why did you assume I knew nothing so fast?"

For the first time since the night Maria brought Jasper into the army's main camp he looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly where he sat against the stone wall, the toughness of his skin beneath the cloths making a distinct sound as it rubbed. He responded simply, "Discomfort" and grimaced as he asked, "Do you get used to it?"

"Discomfort?" The word sounded foreign to him as he said it out loud, "You want to know if you get used to what discomfort? We can hunt when the sun goes down, I know there's a union base camp near by…there should be sentries…"

"Not what I meant. Maria said you're different like me; you're useful enough to keep around and I can't kill you because of it. Do you get used to being different or does keep control of you?"

Sitting in silent consideration of the question he mulled it over. "I am good at not being seen…better then anyone else in the army. The missions like we are on now are usually for me alone." Silence fell over the two, but Jasper seemed to be watching him with an expectant look and it seemed to be encouraging him to talk. It was a very different feeling to have around this other vampire, overpowering the hostility that he usually floated around him like an aura. Against his better judgment Justin gave into the feeling and obliged Jasper farther. "Lucy said I did the same type of job as a human. I was there the night Maria and her sisters found you, but I was in the tree line where I was told to wait. We were in the same army as humans as well, I wore the same uniform you had when you came to camp but the decorations were different. More then that though I don't know." He admitted, feeling more at ease then he knew he should be feeling in such a close space.

"You're hard to track," Jasper nodded, "and hard to see when you're moving. I know when people are scared and I seem to unnerve anyone who crosses me…sometimes this anger comes over me and by the time I understand anything I've torn someone apart. Maria just replaces them…" Jasper cocked his head to the side, his hair only shifting slightly with the movement. "Do you think it's possible to control that or will this anger drive me to madness?"

Silence fell between the two vampires are the question hung heavily in the air between them and they both sat still as statues as the sun began to finish its track across the sky and settle into the twilight hour. Without a comment both stood and made their way out into the open, hunting foremost on both their minds, and their target destination not far behind. With luck and without complications they would be back to camp within a day with complete recon reports for Maria.

Just as Justin had mentioned there was a Union camp not far from their run, barely ten soldiers were guarding the camp and they made quick work of the camp leaving no survivors. As they left the destroyed camp ablaze they purposefully went through the nearby stream to wash the remaining strong smell of the blood from themselves. Somehow they both agreed that anything that would alert another vampire of their presence needed to be avoided at all costs. Silence continued to reign as they ran the rest of the way up the river, but it was surprisingly much more comfortable silence. Neither one felt compelled to talk anymore, all they felt compelled to do was focus on the task at hand.

When they came upon the other vampire camp was when Jasper began to once again feel uncomfortable and the air around them sparked with hostility. Justin was taking mental notes on the camps location, general numbers, and assessing the ages of the newborns when he noticed Jasper go stiff, a reaction he usually had before attacking another one of the newborns. "Jasper," he hissed, "we have what we need. Fall out." Justin turned to leave but Jaspers eyes remained fixed across the river and the level of hostility in the air seemed to nearly flare to life and become touchable. "Jasper. Now."

Jasper growl deepened and his eyes looked almost strained but they didn't leave the camp. "There's going to be a fight…"

Justin's reply was cut short by a series of large growls and the sound of ripping that came from the camp across the river. As sure as Jasper had said a large fight among the newborns ripped through the camp and they began to shred into each other, the familiar smell of burning wafted in the wind as someone managed to be thrown into the fire. It reached the point that even with their keen eyesight it was hard to see individuals within the amount of chaos and smoke and Jasper seemed locked in the melee...though he wasn't even across the river with them.

Careful not to come across as aggressive and agitate Jasper farther, Justin laid a hand on Jaspers elbow and urged him to follow him, making small encouraging noises deep in his throat. This seemed to break through Jaspers near trance and they turned and fled back towards home.

Once they were some distance away the mood seemed to lighten with each league they ran. Justin found himself being slightly relieve and yet something was still bothering him. Passing the fissure they slowed to assess the amount of time they had until sunrise, and Jasper looked at Justin with a questioning look. "You're bothered?"

"Wondering what to tell Maria…she seemed excited about attacking them but it didn't look like there was going to be anyone left." was the only reply Justin could think of as they began to run again.

Without looking at each other they sped the rest of the way back to camp…but Justin could have swore Jasper was fighting back laughter…


	4. Songs of Warning

A small group of humans sat comfortably around a dancing bonfire, the flames illuminating a circle around them and making the shadows dance. Moonshine and music were their only purpose for this evening as three of the four sang on drunkenly and the fourth strummed along on his guitar wholeheartedly. The men's horses were tethered to a low branch of a nearby tree, munching absently on the dry grass and beginning to doze. This night the men and the horses had one thing in common, they were all blissfully unaware of their observer.

. Usually he studied all the humans; especially their movements, facial movements, the way the fidget, and talk. His power, as Lucy called it, was his ability to literally fade into the nether and disappear from being found. He could walk through human towns and villages, unlike many vampires, and not fall into an uncontrolled rampage. While he drifted through these settlements and encampments, always during the twilight and evening hours, there was typically no recognition or acknowledgment from the locals. It was as if he was himself a local. If anyone did see them they'd simply tip their hat and move along home, or to the local saloon.

Justin shifted slightly to get a better look at the one with the guitar. This instrument was carried a lot by many of the travelers through this area. Members of the different army regiments carried them as well as those who were just risking their lives to travel across the wilds of Texas. The urge to learn more about the guitar distracted him from the rough burning that was consuming his throat, though he'd take care of that soon enough as well.

The night grew darker as the fire burned lower and the men became groggier. Stalking forward silently he knew now was the time to take them out as they were in no condition to escape. Launching himself forward he let the animal inside him attack the men and the startled reactions and shouts were swallowed by the deep Texas night. Once he had drained the blood from all four bodies he piled the corpses where the campfire still smoldered, throwing some more fuel around them in an effort to restore the flames and burn them. Funeral pyres here in the wild weren't uncommon after all and no passing humans would concern themselves to the identities of the ones there. More then anything they'd avoid the dusty pile and pretend they saw nothing at all.

As he destroyed the campsite, burning most of the personal effects the men had, he surveyed the area to make sure all was 'normal'. Nodding to himself he made to leave back towards his own camp with the other newborns and found himself picking up the guitar that he hadn't had the heart to burn with the other stuff. Leaving momentarily forgotten he settled onto the ground with it, mimicking the posture that the man had used barely a few hours before. Gently as he could he lifted it across his lap and ran his fingers over the strings, mindful that his strength could crush it just as it had the last time he'd attempted to touch one. The melody had been haunting him since the first time he'd heard a human playing and has his fingers ghosted over the strings it faintly came back to life.

Closing his eyes he let the song come forward through his memory and ran the words through his head, a ghost of a smile about his lips as he sensed Jasper closing in on him from the direction of the camp.

It had been a few months since the recon assignment and he had began to associate with the younger vampire more since then. Jaspers ability to sense when the other newborns were about to combust and attack each other was extremely useful and Maria had put him in a position over the others. In theory that meant him included, but unsurprisingly Jasper never ordered him around. Instead they had fallen into a routine. Jasper Whitlock, former major of the Confederate Army, was now a leader in this army. Justin had been an intelligence runner, and that was what he excelled at now, so he was happy to be the eyes and ears of this army. The two of them, supplied by the drive and endless supply of newborns Maria and Lucy created made for this Southern army to be the army that was known and feared. Their territories were expanding and the quality of the humans they had for hunting seemed to double each year. Maria and her sisters seemed to be growing apart, and Lucy was becoming increasingly distanced from him, focusing on endeavors that she did not divulge to him.

"You seem concerned."

Justin opened his eyes and looked into the scarlet eyes of Jasper who was settling across from him. "Concerned? I don't know, maybe confused is better." He smiled slightly as Jasper studied him and added, "Maria still talks to you, favors you, but Lucy doesn't acknowledge me anymore and I don't know why."

"She and Nettie hate Maria."

The words coming from Jasper were simple but loaded with meaning, and he knew Jasper wouldn't have said them with out something in his gut telling him that this was the truth. Justin would be damned again if he said he understood any of this power business and none that did understand was explaining it, but when Jasper said there was anger then there was anger, when he said there was fear the other combatants took off like it was the hounds of hell that was chasing them down. "I've never seen that…"

"They hide it well, but I feel it rolling off of them...sometimes it makes me feel like lashing out at whoever's near."

"Like when you snapped at the newborn a fortnight ago?"

"Yeah," Jasper stared ahead at the guitar, allowing for a puzzled look to pass through his eyes. "Something new?"

"My hunt tonight brought me here, this is the only thing I didn't have the heart to burn. I think I'm going to keep this one, did you want me to show you how to play? I've been studying the humans I've run across that played and learned by watching them, I could show you." Justin played with the strings bringing some of the song back to float in the night air as Jasper watched silently.

"Justin. If they turn on her they'll die. I shouldn't tell you, Maria doesn't want me to because she thinks you'll report this to Lucy. I'd have to kill you too…but I don't want too."

The nights silence stole the cords away as two statues seemed to sit unmoving in the wilderness for a long time. The message had been delivered and it hung heavy over them as it was processed. Justin stood finally, mirrored by Jasper, and he slung the guitar onto his back as he'd seen the humans do and turned in the direction towards the camp.

"I understand Jasper. You'll do what you have to do, Maria will accept no less. I swear to you I won't breathe a word to Lucy or Nettie or even Maria…you'll do what you have to do…"

.

The song Justin was remembering…

Though we're a band of prisoners, let each be firm and true,

For noble souls and hearts of oak the foe can ne'er subdue.

We then will turn us homeward to those we love so dear.

For peace and happiness, my boys, oh, give a hearty cheer.

**CHORUS:** Hurrah! Hurrah! For peace and home, hurrah!

Hurrah for The Bonnie White Flag that ends this cruel war.

The sword into the scabbard, the musket on the wall,

The cannon from its blazing throat no more shall hurl the ball;

From wives and babes and sweethearts no longer will we roam,

For every gallant soldier boy shall seek his cherished home.

Our battle banners furled away no more shall greet the eye,

Nor beat of angry drums be heard, nor bugle's hostile cry.

The blade no more be raised aloft in conflict fierce and wild,

The bomb shall roll across the sward, the plaything of a child.

No pale-faced captive then shall stand behind his rusted bars,

Nor from his prison window bleak look sadly to the stars,

But out amid the woodland's green on pounding steed he'll be,

And proudly from his heart shall rise the anthem of the free!

The plow into the furrow then, the fields shall wave with grain,

And smiling children to their schools all gladly go again.

The church invites its grateful throng, and man's rude striving cease,

While all across our noble land shall glow the light of peace.

THE BONNIE WHITE FLAG

Melody: The Irish Jaunting Car

Lyrics: Colonel W.S. Hawkins


End file.
